


Twilight; transformed.

by Edimbourger



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Relationship (s), Romance, Twilight References, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edimbourger/pseuds/Edimbourger
Summary: A re-write of Twilight where I attempt to flesh the characters out and work on their characterisation.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Bella Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Twilight; transformed.

**Author's Note:**

> All rights to got to Stephanie Meyer for the original material, her characters and the Twilight franchise itself.
> 
> As of yet, I haven't figured out how closely I will stick to the original text, I think the essential plotline shall remain as is but with heavy editing and embellishment in all other areas. It will be a transformative work of the original text.
> 
> Very open to comments, critique and suggestions. I'm as yet undecided on the course of the rest of this so would be grateful for recommendations :))))

My Mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down, the two of us sharing the delicious warmth of a 75 degree day in Arizona, her parting gift to me.

The soft wind wove through our hair and caressed our sun-warmed faces, remedying the sweltering Arizona heat to a pleasant and bearable cool.

Yet the air between us hung oppressively thick and humid.

‘I’m gonna miss you Bella’

Renee stared ahead at the road, her voice abnormally strained and her knuckles white upon the wheel.

‘I’m gonna miss you too Mama’

I replied, letting slip the affectionate title that had been her name to me since first speech. Once sweet, now hideously ironic, I having assumed the role of responsible adult, the sole in our household long ago. I loved my Mom to death, but her emotional immaturity was something that I could never find resolution with.

The silence resumed and Mom drove on, through the planes of my childhood, past my first elementary school, then my second. My third soon followed; The church where Mum had sought Jesus for a semester; then the temple where the season after she had turned to Buddah; past my old ballet school where Mom had enrolled me, high on the works of Degas from her short-lived career in a community college art class, before realising my incapacity for anything requiring coordination; past the public library that had been the sole figure of permanence in my 16 years of living. Leaving in the red Arizona dust the imperfect patchwork of my childhood and early adolescence, a series of roughly hewn and stitched together whims, moves and loves of my Mother’s making that amounted to my 17 years of instability and unsettlement.

‘You don’t have to go you know Bella, no one’s forcing you’

‘I want to go Mom’

Liar. No matter how many times I’d repeated it, somehow it always rang false. I’d never been much of an actor. Undoubtedly Renee could hear the lie in my voice, 17 years as roommates could leave nothing undetected; we were as good as telepathic, but neither of us was willing to break the act.

17 years, 17 years of just Renee and I soon to be hideously upended in one final move of awesome proportions. Dissimilar as we were, we had the closest, if somewhat unconventional, relationship.

I’d never had trouble making friends as such, my Mother’s love of ‘new beginnings’ had simply worn me out. Partings became all the more frequent and all the more painful. Clearly Juliet didn’t have my Mother. I clung on to what I could and the nearest thing happened to be Renee.

If it weren’t for shared DNA, appearance aside, there was little that outwardly bound us; I could list about 3 things before coming up short. Where she favored crime and sci fi, I leaned more towards the tried and tested classics. Renee was a free spirit. I wasn’t. My Mother had always called me short-fused, I preferred the term pragmatic. Our one visible tie was a shared love of art. Yet somehow, we’d more or less always gotten along.

.

familiar inconstancy quickly drew to a close as the landscape around us vacillated through sprawling urban density and red desert. It was these planes of biblical size that since earliest memory, had formed the background to everything I knew, red rock, red dust, red sun, red sky. It was from this red that we were shortly to leave, our end destination being the airport. My end destination being Forks, Washington.

It wasn’t that I had a problem with Renee’s new husband, Phil was great, I longed for stability, and when my Mom rose the prospect of moving to Jacksonville with Phil’s minor league baseball team, threatening any semblance of that which I’d ever known, I’d had to put my foot down. And honestly, after all these years of playing parent to Renee, I felt like I deserved a break, relinquishing custody if you will.

I’d selfishly styled it as my ‘new beginning’, a clean break from my loving, erratic Mother and the ever-present instability that attached itself to her as bees to honey. So it was decided that I should make the cross-country pilgrimage to Forks.

It was from this insignificant, nothing town of barely 3,000 that my Mother had ran, me a babe in arms and her barely more than a babe herself 17 years ago. It was to this place I had returned near every Summer until the age of 14 when the humidity had proved too much. It was to this place and to my near-estranged Father that I now returned.

.

Renee turned off the engine as we pulled up. We sat wrapped in unbreached silence, staring through glass at dull concrete. 

I made the first move, violating the peace with the click of the door.

Unfolding my body from its contortions, I got out of the car and standing straight, arched my spine backwards, raising palms to the sky as I stretched of the muscle and mental fatigue of a 3-hour car journey.

Freed from the weight of my muscles, I turned around in search of a luggage cart for my meagre belongings. Renee followed suit.

Wordlessly we loaded the cart, it really wasn’t a two person job. A larger case contained the few sad pieces that formed the entirety of my new ‘Forks wardrobe’. I’d reluctantly said goodbye to my drawers of T-shirts and sandals, and to the tan that never-was, in favor of this new life of jumpers and hiking boots. The remainder of the space and most of the other medium sized case was filled with books. Anything left was dedicated to art supplies. Stickers from our abundance of trips plastered the fronts of both bags, causing a sharp swell of emotion to rise, just as hastily buried. My carry on item was an anorak.

I turned to Renee after the loading of the second bag.

‘I guess this is it Mom’

Panic slowly clouded her wide child-like eyes, the eyes we didn’t share, and I felt once more the guilt of a leaving parent. She has Phil now, I had to remind myself. She doesn’t need you any longer.

‘Are you sure Bella?’

She asked, lower lip forming a wobbling pout.

‘I’m sure Mom’

I stretched my arms out to her, muddying the lines of nurturing parent and needy child once more. We stood for a minute, Mom and I, Renee twisting my hair into curls and murmuring words of affection, I limp and voiceless.

‘I have to go’

I said, breaking away. I reached for the cart, anorak in hand and set off in the direction of the gate that would force an un-crossable divide between Mom and I.  
Turning back once more,

‘I love you Mom, I’ll miss you’

Emotion swelling over to an unnatural intonation.

I blindly pressed on, crossing the threshold, not stopping to look back.


End file.
